Simple Truths
by PinkElephant42
Summary: Short DracoNeville drabble series. The apothecary is growing steadily in in popularity, thanks to talented Herbologists like Neville Longbottom and potionmakers like Draco Malfoy. This isn't what Neville expected from life, however.


This is a short drabble series written for the PhoenixFlies Drabbleathon on Insanejournal. It features slash, so if male/male relationships offend you, this story is not for you. I do not own Harry Potter, and this is just for fun.

**Simple Truths**

**I.**

The apothecary is growing steadily in in popularity, thanks to talented Herbologists like Neville Longbottom and potion-makers like Draco Malfoy. This isn't what Neville expected from life, however.

Neville had been almost afraid of Draco's temper at first, but he's been finding Draco increasingly attractive lately. He's the first person Neville's had a crush on since the war claimed Colin, his lover. It doesn't help that Neville's the only Herbologist on staff Draco will willingly work with.

A simple brush of fingers, the deep blush that spreads across Neville's cheeks, and a look of interest on Draco's part changes everything.

**II.**

"I was a horrible Death Eater," Draco admits, in a rare moment of vulnerability.

Neville wishes Draco would work with a different Herbologist, even though he knows he's the best. The longer Draco stirs the potion, the more emotional and eerily honest he becomes. Neville continues picking fire berries and doesn't say anything, even though the fumes from the potion are affecting him as well.

"I was offered power, money, but I couldn't do it."

"At least you aren't a disappointment to your family," Neville blurts out.

Draco raises a curious eyebrow.

"I'm gay. The Longbottom line ends with me."

**III.**

"Aren't you going home?" Draco asks. It's been a long day.

"The star-daisies only bloom under a full moon," Neville says, gesturing to the delicate buds. "I'm staying until they do."

"Have you even eaten today?" Draco asks.

Neville's eyes widen at the idea that Draco cares about him. He shakes his head.

"You should take care of yourself." Draco slams the door when he leaves.

He returns just as the moon rises, with dinner from a nearby cafe. He joins Neville beside the just-blooming flowers and hands him a sandwich. Neville blushes. Draco's never been so kind to him.

**IV.**

Neville touches the letters on the cool headstone. "It's been three years and I still miss you," he says softly.

Colin, of course, can't respond.

"We had all those plans, and the battle... you weren't even supposed to be there!" Neville cries, and wipes his tears with his sleeve.

"Get a hold of yourself, Longbottom."

Neville looks up, startled. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

Draco raises an eyebrow. "Looking for you. Why aren't you at work?"

Neville doesn't think Draco would understand, but Draco wraps an arm around him and says, "You don't need to mourn over him forever."

**V.**

It's difficult for Neville to concentrate on work, and when Draco enters the greenhouse, he completely loses focus. Draco licks his licks, pink and kissable until he notices Neville staring and they turn into a sneer.

"I need Mandrake roots," Draco demands.

It's not what Neville wants him to say.

"Sure."

Draco leaves. Neville carefully cuts the roots and replants the Mandrake. All the while, he can't stop thinking of Draco's arms around him.

He brings the roots to the potions workroom, and boldly takes Draco's hand. Neville kisses him, soft and quick. After a moment, Draco returns the kiss.

**VI.**

Neville carefully treats the picked petals of the star-daisies. They're a rare flower, delicate but wild. Each holds a bit of dust along the edges that some people insist is real stardust. Neville thinks it's a romantic idea, even if he doesn't believe it.

"If that's stardust, will it make my wish come true?" Draco asks suddenly.

"I don't--um. What would you wish for?" Neville asks, curious.

"Will it come true?" Draco asks again, smirking.

"Maybe," Neville replies.

Draco takes a flower, examining it. "I'd wish to be with you. Do you think it would be granted?"

Neville smiles. "Yes."


End file.
